


无人驾驶

by yige_efu_bella



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yige_efu_bella/pseuds/yige_efu_bella





	无人驾驶

睡迷糊的人这才想起他们的约定，要不是李振洋没脸没皮的耍赖又在他身后作孽，他也不会当即头脑一热的答应而沦落到现在这番地步。  
“嗯？哥哥你怎么不说话了？”电话那头的人，听上去就像什么都没有发生一样从容。李振洋给岳明辉打电话的时候，正坐在转椅里把两条长腿翘在桌面，悠哉的盯着监控视频，像在等待即将开始的一场好戏。听到监控视频里的人在电话里没出一点声音，他便坏心眼的启动了手里的控制器。  
相比之下，岳明辉就没有那么幸运了，因为现在自己后穴里夹着的跳蛋正在震动。  
“怎么了？”李振洋让岳明辉出声的方式，就是将手中的控制器往上调了一个档。  
“唔…”岳明辉死死地压住了口中的呻吟，他这才发现，电车早就停在站里，门也打开了很久，那些原来还在熟睡的人也陆续发现电车进站的事实，都提上包走像出站的电梯。电车在一瞬间变得空荡荡，只剩下一个坐在岳明辉对面睡的昏沉的中年男子。即使这样，岳明辉依旧不敢出声，更何况声音来的羞耻，来的突兀，他丢不起这个脸。但是他控制不住自己，跳蛋早就在他坐下的时候进入到无法想象的深度，如今的震动频率让他几乎承受不住。他双手握拳紧拽着裤子想要挡住因为勃起而勒出的痕迹，在公众场合勃起的羞耻感让他无地自容，他只能羞愧的将脸埋向自己胸口。  
“哥哥，接下来，你要按照我说的做，”李振洋把监视器的缩放调到最大，好看清岳明辉到底是怎么服从自己的命令，“不然，你身体里的那个东西，会加倍惩罚你的。”李振洋开始跳蛋的频率反复地调高调低，这样的玩法让岳明辉的身体处在异常敏感的状态，他能感觉到肠道分泌出的液体已经流出，一点一点将内裤打湿。他坐在位置上不敢乱动，这样才能保证跳蛋不会因为自己调整坐姿而进入到更深的地方。  
“现在，我要你解开自己衬衣的扣子，”耳机里的人带着悠悠的声音开始发号施令，他尽量让自己听起来就像是在岳明辉耳边说话一样。  
他们之前不是没玩儿过刺激的，但是在公众场合下解开自己的衣服，并完成一系列淫秽的动作，岳明辉想也不敢想。即使被巨大的羞耻感席卷全身，他的身体也在未经任何外界抚摸的情况下隔着衬衣也能隐约看见因为羞耻透着粉红的胸膛，他内心深处却期待着，他的脸上已经泛起了红晕，碎发也因为紧张和体内跳蛋的刺激变得湿哒哒的贴在额前。他知道李振洋在监控里看着自己，于是他也盯着监视器，眼睛被一层水气蒙上也显得雾蒙蒙的，他一颗一颗缓慢的解开扣子，从脖颈，到锁骨，再到半遮半掩的胸膛。他解到第五颗的时候，便故意停下，又将领口拉扯大了一些，让人隐约可以看见已经有些挺立的乳尖。李振洋在监控室死盯着屏幕，监控里岳明辉的一举一动都是让他癫狂的春药，他的裤头已经有些因为下体的硬起而成一个小帐篷的形状。  
没等李振洋告诉他接下来怎么做，岳明辉已经把一只手顺着衬衣胸前的开口伸了进去，  
“我会轻轻的玩弄你的乳尖，反复揉捏，挤压，直到它变得敏感，红肿，完全硬立起来。”耳机里的人这么说着，岳明辉全都照做了，比他形容的更加用力，发出哼哼唧唧的声音一次比一次色情。声音飘着传进李振洋耳朵里让他心痒痒，欲火分成两股，一股窜上头，一股集中到他的下腹。  
“我要你把手从胸前挪开，然后拉开你的裤链，然后想象着阴茎被我温热口腔隔着内裤包裹着，舌头上的舌苔缓缓划过阴茎上每一条爆起的纹路，”岳明辉把手从胸口拿出来，胸前的硬粒与衬衣布料相互摩擦而产生的刺激感让岳明辉颤抖了一下，脑海里光是想象着李振洋为他口交的场景就已经让肉棒快要立起来，他不自主的吞了吞唾液。内裤也被马眼分泌出的液体黏黏的贴在阴茎的柱身上，打湿成更深一些的颜色，电车的车厢里已经有一些淡淡的精液的腥味儿飘在空气中，岳明辉脸上的红晕变得更深，他害怕那个不远处熟睡的男人嗅到空气中的变化，可是前端却控制不住得分泌出更多的情液。李振洋把每一贞画面净收眼底，他的下体也开始变得有些硬，他发誓，如果那个熟睡的男人在这个时候睁开眼，他一定不会让他活着下车。  
“现在我允许你把你的东西释放出来，”听到指令的人把还卡在髋骨上包裹着阴茎的，被液体浸湿了一大半的内裤一点一点往下拉，他刚下拉一点，空气里的腥味就更重了，岳明辉把眼睛眯成一条缝去看那个闭眼的男人，好确认对方还在熟睡没有因为空气中淫秽的味道而醒过来。好在那人张着嘴巴，嘴角流出一道唾液，微微皱了皱眉鼻子。当他把内裤拉扯到大约一半的位置，阴茎就弹着直直的挺立在他衬衣的下摆，顶端分泌出的液体也在衬衣上迅速的留下渍迹。  
“揉捏一下你的两个球，再顺着向上抚摸你的柱体。”饱满的囊袋因为身体濒临高潮而积蓄着精子变得沉甸甸的，岳明辉两个手指带着温热附上去的时候浑身都带着被电流击中的酥麻感，再多一下的触碰他就能立刻射出来。“哥哥，现在不许射，不按我说的做，就不能把跳蛋拿出来。”李振洋在监视器后面把岳明辉的想法读的一清二楚，他自己又何尝不难受着，他有些烦躁的解开自己的裤头，肉棒已经勃起却被内裤束缚着，他便隔着内裤狠狠地给自己撸上两把。只是比起快感，他更在意的是情趣，他又操纵着遥控器，把跳蛋的频率调高了些。  
跳蛋在身体里忽然加速的震动使岳明辉身体控制不住的颤抖起来，加速的震动使跳蛋的位置在他体内埋地更深，震动时球体的两边都压住他肠壁的敏感点，他不知道李振洋什么时候会将频率调换，所以他的精神必须高度集中，发梢的汗水一滴一滴落到电车的地板上。他用手掌握住自己的肉棒撸动起来，手心能清楚的感觉到每一个爆起的纹路，他的手上稍微带着些茧，薄茧摩擦着敏感的下体又刺激着马眼吐出更多的粘稠液。  
“接着，把你的手往下，把手指放在洞口周围轻柔，”小穴里埋着跳蛋，洞口早就合不拢了，岳明辉能感觉到穴口周围的皮肤早已因为肿而被染成粉色，肠道不断分泌出更多的液体将周围浸的湿漉漉的，连接跳蛋的细绳就在洞口，但他不敢碰。他想得到解脱，但是他并不知道对他而言解脱是什么，他无法想象自己在大庭下射精是什么感觉。“我会接着为你口交…”  
此时岳明辉脑海里，李振洋柔软的舌头已经再次舔上自己的挺立，去除了布料的阻隔，舌苔与阴茎柱身摩擦的感觉变得更加清晰，每一条纹路都被照顾着，他灵活的舌头应该会在冠沟处来回舔舐，再回到马眼，舌苔会刺激着马眼分泌出更多粘稠的液体。  
“我要你自己把跳蛋从身体里取出来，缓慢的，要它刮过你肠壁每一个敏感点…”  
“唔…啊…”岳明辉伸手去够细绳的绳头，按照李振阳所描述的，一寸一尺将跳蛋拉出来，即使他不刻意的碰，跳蛋上细小的凸起还是能精准的碾过肉壁内所有的敏感处，他甚至听见了“啵”的一声，满手泥泞。小洞像是没有了塞口，大量的肠液与铃口吐出的精液相汇合顺着股沟流到腿上，身下的裤子在精液、肠液和汗液的混合下散发着腥味被浸成更深的颜色。  
“我会埋在你的垮间，一只手伸进你的小洞里，我会含住你的龟头，另一只手配合着套弄你的柱身，直到它发烫变得更大更硬…”岳明辉此时多想把手指插进李振洋的发间，忍不住挺着腰跨，好让他为自己吞吐的更深一些。当李振洋在电话里模仿着发出龟头顶到喉咙的呜噜声时，岳明辉只觉得眼前一黑，马眼前端喷射的滚烫白色液体在空中划出一道弧线，少量液体挂落在电车的车窗上。精液喷刷在车窗上发出一些水渍声时，那个还在熟睡的男人头靠着玻璃板动了动身子，岳明辉的身体因为害怕被发现羞的浑身通红。  
“然后，我拉起你满是精液的手放进嘴里…”李振洋指导他的时候，就真真咬住自己食指的指肚用湿润的口腔包裹着，吮吸的时候又发出舌头、手指与水渍交合发出的声响，“虽然我有严重洁癖，但是我爱你的味道…”李振洋这么冷不丁提起自己的洁癖，差点儿让岳明辉出戏。  
“我会接着把你被我吮吸过的手指塞回你下面的小洞里，你为自己扩张的时候手上细小的倒刺会刮着你的肠壁…”李振洋说话的时候已经快步走出监控室，他已经无法做到只在监控那头看着岳明辉在他的指导下玩弄自己到高潮，他现在只想把自己硬的发疼的粗长肉棒狠狠地操进岳明辉的小洞里。  
他的确这么做了，在岳明辉紧咬着嘴唇把自己的手探进身下的小洞里为自己扩张的时候，李振洋就这么敞着裤头走进车厢。他走到岳明辉面前将他从座位上拉起来亲吻，说着是亲吻，实际上是啃咬，在他看到监视器里的岳明辉如此动情的玩弄自己身体的每一个部位，李振洋就想把这个人浑身上下里里外外都烙上自己的标记。岳明辉被他反身压在车窗门上，脸上因情欲染上的红晕碰到冰冷的车窗玻璃上散出小些蒸汽，之前留在车窗上的精液又因为周围的热气重新变得湿润，在他胸口贴上玻璃的时候一点一点和汗液融合在一起，整个上身也变得更加粘稠。李振洋把自己内裤拉到大腿处，阴茎瞬间就弹立在小腹上，充分的充血变得又粗又硬，就这么操进岳明辉的小穴。  
炽热的性器所带给岳明辉的快感是跳蛋不能媲美的，那里已经足够润滑，羞耻所带来的紧张感使岳明辉绷紧了肌肉，肠壁紧紧包裹着李振洋的性器。他扣着被压住人的腰，将性器完全抽出后再深深地插入，在他用力顶撞岳明辉前列腺的同时，身前的人颤抖着呻吟着。  
“唔…洋…啊…洋儿…”他带着黏糊糊的京片子从鼻子里发出黏腻的声音，听得李振洋心痒，  
“哥哥，你要是再出些声音，斜对角那个男人可就要醒了。”李振洋像没事人一样，毕竟现在被压在电车玻璃窗上操的人不是他，发出声音的人也不是他。  
“…哈…”岳明辉紧紧地抓着头顶的扶杆，好让自己在只有脚尖点地的情况下还有些支撑，“你轻…轻点…”  
“哥哥，我要是轻点，你能爽吗？”肉刃几乎完全抽出岳明辉打开的洞口，下一刻再深捅进去，濡湿而炙热的摩擦激起尾椎处的战栗，他胀满精液的囊袋沾满晶亮的黏液，一下一下撞进岳明辉的泛着绯红的臀瓣上。岳明辉侧头去看李振洋，然而他现在的样子只会让李振洋下腹的欲火越烧越猛 —— 他栗色的头发因为情潮带来的温度而变得湿润柔软，深棕色的眼睛里朦胧地带着泪，汗水合着生理性的泪水从他的脸颊滑落，两片薄唇也因为性爱的刺激而一张一合。性器进出湿滑的后穴发出的水声，和肉体结合发出的拍打声，还有身前的人压低带着哭腔的呻吟声回荡在电车车厢里。  
李振洋终于在这样持续用力操干了数十下，开始射精，灼热的龟头在内壁挤压下抽搐了几次，射精持续了近半分钟，岳明辉在期间持续痉挛地承受着，最终也达到了顶点。他们泥泞的下身还紧紧地绞在一起，过多的液体从结合的地方顺着大腿流出，两人的裤子被各种液体所浸染，但这并不妨碍他们在同时看了那个依旧熟睡的男人之后交换一个深情的吻。


End file.
